Tu novia es muy bonita
by Vordigan
Summary: Lo que no vimos del capítulo "Phoebe La Mala". Vemos lo que pasa por la mente de Max cuando se entera de que a su hermana le gusta su nuevo amigo Oyster, y cómo decide separarlos, pero... ¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias? ¿Lo hace por la banda? ¿O tiene una razón personal?
1. Phoebe no van a durar

_**Nota** : Esta historia la visualicé cuando vi una escena del capítulo "Phoebe La Mala" en inglés, porque en la versión en español ésta se omitió. Hay un diálogo de Max que me llamó la atención, y que fue la base que utilicé para escribir esta historia. Me gustaría recibir algunos de sus comentarios. Me gusta leerlos._

* * *

Esa tarde, cuando Max llevó a su nuevo amigo Oyster a su casa para ensayar con la banda que formaron en clase de educación física, de alguna forma él ya se imaginaba la posible reacción que tendría en su hermana Phoebe. Comúnmente ella se ponía muy nerviosa y sonreía de más cuando conocía a algún chico que le llamara la atención, y con Oyster no fue la excepción. Al principio no le pareció muy grave que su hermana actuara como boba frente a él, pero después de ver como la joven heroína intentaba desesperadamente de impresionarlo, fue que empezó a preocuparse. Aunque de ninguna manera iba a mostrarse así, no en frente de ella.

Max estaba casi seguro de que los bobos intentos de Phoebe no funcionarían, no con un tipo rudo como Oyster, que prácticamente escupía rock al bostezar, y presenciar cómo ella fallaba en sus coqueteos, no podía provocarle más que risa, nada grave. Sin embargo, cuando notaba que su gemela se interesaba mucho en alguien, a veces eso le causaba un sentimiento muy extraño, un sentimiento que siempre trataba de ignorar molestándola como siempre lo hacía. _"Que boba, como si tuviera oportunidad"_ pensó el joven después de que la corrió de su guarida, para continuar con los ensayos de su banda sin nombre.

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso, fue cuando escuchó a su nuevo amigo decir que prefería salir con Phoebe que seguir en la banda. Max desvaneció lentamente su sonrisa después de esto, y lo único que podía describir lo que sintió cuando notó como ella se acercaba más al chico, era enojo e incredulidad.

 _"Mi guitarra eligió a Phoebe... y yo también."_

 _"Que cursi. ¿Quién se cree?"_ pensaba el joven súper villano, después pensar en su hermana sonriendo molestamente al lado del chico rockero. Ahora Max estaba en su guarida, a donde había ido con el fin de despejar su mente después de haber discutido con Phoebe en la sala, en un vago intento por arreglar las cosas para hacer que ella entrara en razón y se olvidara del chico. Pero todo fue en vano, su gemela podía ser muy buena heroína, una genio en matemáticas, pero también una necia cuando de verdad se lo proponía.

Y estando ahí, recostado en su cama y con la mirada clavada en el techo pensando sobre eso, reproducía una y otra vez la escena en la que su hermana le había demostrado, que era completamente capaz de lograr salir con su nuevo ligue. Se sentía molesto con ambos, tanto con Oyster por haber preferido abandonar la banda para salir con su hermana, como con Phoebe, por obsesionarse con su nuevo amigo y dejar a su banda sin un guitarrista. Pero... ¿de verdad estaba molesto por la crisis de su banda? ¿o había algo más?

"¡Como si me importara!" Exclamó Max después de salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

Y después de que volvió a la realidad, tomó una de sus almohadas y la arrojó por la habitación, golpeando una de las paredes de su guarida. Pronto, son tan sorpresiva acción, el Dr. Colosso no dudó en hacer uno de sus clásicos comentarios:

"Wow, alguien está de mal humor." Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la pobre y suave víctima en el suelo.  
"¡Es culpa de Phoebe! Está obsesionada con el nuevo guitarrista." Contestó Max, sentándose sobre su cama y levantando la voz.  
"Si, algo escuché. Y parece que se equivocó de fecha porque la vi vestida como para Halloween." Le respondió Colosso.  
"¡Es una necia Colosso! Ellos ni siquiera tienen cosas en común. Una niña buena como ella no debería andar con un tipo como Oyster." Dijo Max al mismo tiempo que se paraba de la cama y daba vueltas por su guarida, dándole vueltas al asunto. En determinado momento se detuvo, y dándole la espalda al conejo.  
"Oye, suenas como si estuvieras celoso, viejo." Comentó el conejito, tratando de provocar a su amigo, quien rápido se dio la vuelta en cuanto escuchó la palabra 'celoso'.

Por alguna extraña razón, ese adjetivo que pronunció el ex-villano le afectó en cierta medida. Desde que vio como su hermana sonreía sin parar, ansiosa por tener su cita, no se había detenido a pensar si estaba oponiéndose a que su hermana y su amigo fueran novios, porque estaba celoso. Y mientras pensaba qué contestarle a su peludo amigo, rápidamente desechó esa idea. _"¡Max Thunderman no puede estar celoso!"_ pensó.

"¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Solo me importa la banda! Acabábamos de encontrar a un buen músico y de pronto se va por culpa de 'Bobi'." Le respondió Max con evidente molestia, y haciendo énfasis en el apodo de su hermana.  
"Bueno pues si quieres que todo vuelva a la normalidad, debes hacer lo que cualquier villano respetable haría. Separarlos."Dijo Colosso, con una voz conspiradora.  
"¿Cómo?, no puedo convencer a ninguno de los dos." Le contestó sin muchos ánimos, pues se dio cuenta de lo difícil que eso sería.  
"Pues debes pensar en algo ingenioso... sabotea su relación inventando algo." Le respondió el viejo villano, mientras movía las orejas pensando en algún plan.  
"Tal vez tengas razón. A lo mejor no lo he pensado bien. Si no puedo convencer a la 'poser' de mi hermana, tal vez pueda manipular a Oyster y lograr que termine con ella. No creo que sea tan difícil, por alguna razón él me recuerda a Cherry." Afirmó Max, al mismo tiempo que reía levemente por la repentina comparación de sus ingenuos amigos.

Max permaneció en su lugar, se cruzó de brazos y tenía la mirada baja. Se frotó la barbilla con su mano derecha mientras pensaba en un plan lo suficientemente efectivo como para poder separarlos. Pero no sería fácil, pues si bien sabía que Phoebe era difícil de convencer al haberse impresionado con Oyster, también le preocupaba que su distraído amigo se cegara a la idea de que su guitarra eligió a su hermana como pareja. Pero entonces, en medio de la marea de recuerdos que volaban por su mente, súbitamente recordó la última conversación que tuvo con Phoebe minutos atrás:

 _"Phoebe no van a durar."_  
 _"Claro que sí, Oyster ya piensa que soy una tarta."_  
 _"¡Una dark! ¡Ni siquiera entiendes su idioma!"_

En ese momento, Max creyó que podía hacerla cambiar de parecer, que tal vez si lograba hacerle ver que ellos dos no eran el uno para el otro, ella lo entendería. Y cuando vio como seguía sonriendo al hablar de su tan esperada cita, él no pudo evitar sentirse desplazado, sobre todo cuando ella salió corriendo hasta su cuarto, con tanta prisa para arreglarse... para él por supuesto. Pero pese a haber recordado algo que no le gustó presenciar, con ese recuerdo pudo obtener lo que tanto buscaba, una idea con la que trazaría un plan que podría funcionar.

"Colosso, creo que ya pensé en algo." Exclamó Max de sobresalto.

Justo después de eso, se dirigió a su escritorio, se agachó y comenzó a buscar en todos varios cajones, o más bien en uno, aquel en el que ocultaba sus cosas malvadas. Buscó rápidamente ahí y luego de dejar varios objetos tirados por todo el suelo, sacó una pequeña caja fuerte de color negro, la sostuvo entre sus manos mientras la veía fijamente, y sin pensarlo tanto empezó teclear los números para poner la combinación: "746323" No le fue difícil recordarla, pues aunque no abría la caja muy seguido, era un número que nunca podría olvidar, y lo que se escondía detrás de esos dígitos, era algo que jamás le contaría a nadie. Una vez que puso los 6 digitos correctamente, la pequeña puerta de esa caja se abrió, revelando su contenido. Al ver lo que sacaba Max de ahí, el Dr. Colosso sintió curiosidad.

"Sobornar a tu amigo eh, bien pensado." Comentó el conejo, asimilando la repentina idea de su amigo.  
"No. Voy a usar este dinero para llevar a cabo mi plan. Es infalible ya verás." Le contestó Max, al mismo tiempo que aventaba la caja fuerte en su cama, y contaba los billetes que había sacado de ahí, para luego guardarlos en su billetera.  
"¿Y cuál es el plan?" Preguntó con curiosidad el conejito.  
"Después te cuento, tengo que moverme rápido." Respondió Max, mientras se apresuraba a sacar su MePhone de su bolsillo.

Una vez que lo tuvo en su mano, puso toda su atención en buscar algo entre todos sus archivos. Parecía ser una parte crucial de su plan, así que se tomó su tiempo para buscar muy bien entre todos sus 32Gb. Es por eso que tardó más de lo esperado.

"Oye, deja de etiquetar a tus amigos en Chirper y mejor cuéntame tu plan." Dijo el ex-villano, muy molesto.  
"No estoy etiquet..." Contestó con dificultad, dado a la concentración que tenía con su teléfono.

Y tan solo unos segundos después, Max pareció encontrar eso que le robó tanto su atención, y cuando finalmente se aseguró de que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan, guardó nuevamente su teléfono en su bolsillo, y volteó con su amigo.

"Adiós Colosso." Dijo rápidamente el joven villano.

Y entonces, justo después de despedirse de su amigo, Max corrió hasta las rocas de su guarida, las escaló ágilmente y salió por la ventana, sin mirar atrás.

...


	2. Ya verá que si podemos ser una pareja

**Nota:** Nada por aquí, solo disfruten el segundo capítulo.

* * *

El cuarto de Phoebe se caracterizaba por lucir siempre impecable, sus libros perfectamente alineados sobre sus repisas, sus zapatos y ropa lucía siempre ordenada y en su lugar, siempre ha sido así, pero esta tarde había algo diferente. Y es que en los últimos 20 minutos ese cuarto se había convertido en todo un desastre, blusas, jeans, tops, abrigos, faldas, suéteres, había mucha ropa tirada sobre su cama y todo porque no podía encontrar la única chamarra negra de piel que tenía. Quería encontrarla porque momentos antes, cuando fue a la guarida de Max para impresionar al muchacho rockero, rasgó accidentalmente su blusa y no quería ir a su cita con Oyster viéndose así, por lo que rápidamente buscó esa rebelde prenda para bajar e ir a comer pizza con él.

 _"¿Qué se cree que es? Ya verá que si podemos ser una pareja."_ Pensó la joven heroína mientras buscaba dentro de su closet.

Repasaba prenda por prenda en espera de encontrar esa chamarra. Y curiosamente, mientras revolvía todo lo de ahí, trataba de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que la usó, pero no podía enlazar sus ideas para ubicar el momento preciso. Debió haber sido hace varios años, pero aún así, era imposible que no estuviera ahí dentro, debía aparecer tarde o temprano.

Y luego de llevar un buen rato buscando desesperadamente entre tanto tiradero al fin encontró su chamarra, pero al tenerla entre sus manos, tan rápido con un trueno, esos fugaces recuerdos finalmente volvieron a su mente y pudo recordar cuándo usó esa prenda por última vez.

Fue tres años atrás, ella y Max tenían 12 años, aún vivían en Metroburgo. Tenían que representar una obra de teatro juntos; Vaselina. Y no era que a los gemelos fueran muy buenos para la actuación, sino que se debió a la poca participación de los estudiantes, así que había pocas opciones para los personajes. Max logró quedarse con el papel de Danny. Originalmente, a Sandy la iba a interpretar Christine, la chica que le gustaba a Max en ese entonces, pero por alguna extraña razón que nadie pudo explicar, ella tuvo un fuerte resfriado unos días antes de la función, por lo que su papel tuvo que ser interpretado por su suplente oficial, Phoebe. Todos esos momentos venían a su mente muy rápido, y eran tan vívidos como si la obra hubiera sido ayer. Casi podía recordar todo con lujo de detalles. No olvidaba su bonito vestuario de porrista, tampoco la ropa de chico malo que usó Max, mucho menos el hecho de haber pensado que Max se veía muy lindo en una de las escenas.

 _"¿Danny?" Le preguntó la chica, creyendo reconocer al muchacho._  
 _"Ese es mi nombre no lo gastes" Respondió el muchacho arrogantemente._  
 _"¿Qué te pasa?" Lo cuestionó ella, evidentemente confundida._  
 _"¿Qué me pasa a mí, preciosa? ¿Qué te pasa a tí?" Le contestó de inmediato, queriendo cuidar su reputación frente a sus amigos._  
 _"¿Qué pasó con el Danny que conocí en la playa?" Preguntó la chica, tratando de averiguar la verdad._  
 _"Pues no lo sé nena, tal vez, tal vez seamos gemelos. ¿Por qué no lo reportas como persona extraviada? O consulta el directorio telefónico." Le sugirió él, burlándose de ella descaradamente._  
 _"Eres un farsante y un presumido! ¡Ojalá jamás te hubiera conocido!" Gritó ella muy molesta mientras arrojaba los pompones y salía de ahí llorando._

Esa noche en la primaria de Metroburgo, Phoebe y Max participaron juntos en la obra, delante de su familia y la de los demás. Aunque claro, al ser hermanos tuvieron que hacer unos cambios en los actos donde los protagonistas tenían que besarse. Phoebe nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero esos fueron los actos que más le gustaron, y en los que más se sonrojó, pues jamás había estado tan cerca de su hermano. Al final de la obra, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa en toda su vida porque al estar frente al escenario agradeciendo al público, ella y Max estaban tomados de la mano, y nunca olvidó lo bien que se sentía así. Phoebe tuvo la oportunidad de usar esa chamarra casi hasta el final de la obra, incluso le quedaba un poco grande en ese entonces. Cuando terminó la obra, los gemelos se llevaron muchos aplausos de parte de los presentes, aunque ningunos tan exagerados como los de Barb y Hank, que estaban sentados a la mitad de la sala, junto con los pequeños Billy y Nora.

Y estando ahí de pie, en medio de su cuarto, Phoebe no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar esos bonitos momentos que pasó al lado de su gemelo, cuando ambos se llevaban bien. Pero entonces, de sobresalto salió de sus pensamientos, y recordó la razón por la que había subido a su cuarto. Así que con mucha prisa se puso la chamarra, y se dirigió rápidamente a su cita con Oyster, dejando atrás todo ese desastre en su habitación. Cuando Phoebe llegó hasta las escaleras, vio que había alguien sentado en el sofá de la sala, y automáticamente supo quien estaba ahí.

"Max no importa lo que me digas, voy a salir con Oyster así que..." Exclamó Phoebe mientras bajaba los últimos escalones, y luego se acercó hasta el sofá. Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado.  
"Phoebe. ¿Todo en orden?" Dijo Oyster, volteando hacia atrás mientras se ponía de píe, al escuchar pasos acercándose.  
"Ah... Oyster... pensé que eras Max..." Trató de explicar la chica.  
"No, después de que Gideon y Angus se fueron yo bajé por mi guitarra y Max estaba ahí, creo que ya no está molesto porque me dijo que la pasáramos bien." Le respondió Oyster, sonriendo por lo que escuchó minutos antes.

Al escuchar eso, a Phoebe ni siquiera le pareció extraño que su hermano hubiera dicho algo amable, porque ella comprendió que Max dijo eso sarcásticamente, y no quiso decírselo a Oyster. Solamente bajó la mirada mientras pensaba: _"claro... ya verás que sí"_.

"Emm... ¿Estás lista?" Le preguntó Oyster mientras tomaba su guitarra del sofá.  
"Si, ya estoy lista." Dijo ella, luciendo un poco confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.  
"Ok." Le respondió el muchacho, al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía su mano para caminar juntos.  
"Gracias." Le dijo ella. Entonces tomó su mano y se dirigió con él a la puerta de la casa.

Después de eso, ambos se fueron caminando hacia el centro de Hidenville, directo al Palacio de la Pizza de Wong, que estaba a unas calles de ahí. Parecía ser un buen día, cielo despejado, las aves cantaban a lo lejos, había una fresca brisa a su alrededor, etc. Nada podía salir mal en su cita.

Durante el camino, Phoebe no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió en su casa minutos atrás. " _¿Cómo pude confundir a Oyster con Max?"_ pensaba ella, sorprendida de no haber podido distinguir entre ambos muchachos, siendo tan diferentes. El chico que caminaba junto a ella bien podría abrir una botella con sus dientes, pero si en algo era distinto a Max era que él si reconocía lo linda que se veía con su nuevo estilo.

Al caminar, de vez en cuando Phoebe volteaba con él y le sonreía, y sin siquiera esperarlo, se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado hasta ese momento. Oyster en realidad si tenía un cierto parecido con su hermano. Ambos usaban un peinado similar, los dos solían vestir con jeans y camisas de botones, ambos tocaban el mismo instrumento en su banda, e incluso los dos aparentaban ser chicos malos todo el tiempo, sobre todo Max.

Y aunque le gustaba caminar tomada de la mano de este chico, de pronto sintió algo extraño. Era verdad que Oyster le gustaba mucho, pero ni siquiera el hecho de ir caminando tomados de la mano, podía igualar los nervios que sentía cuando accidentalmente entraba en contacto con la mano de su gemelo. Le había pasado en varias ocasiones, incluso le sucedía aunque lo tocara por fracción de segundos. Y cada vez que le sucedía, su respiración solía acelerarse un poco, bajaba la mirada nerviosamente y comúnmente empezaba a sentir algo extraño en su estómago. Pero al sostener la mano de este chico, ella no sentía lo mismo que con Max, ni siquiera aquella sensación en el estómago...

" _¿Por qué con él no siento mariposas? Espera, ¡¿_ _siento mariposas_ _con Max?!"_ se encontró pensando en eso, sin saber cómo responder a su propia pregunta. Pero en medio de sus pensamientos, de pronto escuchó una voz que la trajo de vuelta a la Tierra.

"¿Phoebe?" Preguntó Oyster, algo confundido.  
"¿Si? ¿Emm... qué me decías?" Le respondió Phoebe, tratando de ponerse al tanto en la conversación.  
"Que si te gusta la pizza de pepperoni." Preguntó él nuevamente.  
"Ah si... si me gusta." Contestó Phoebe, en un intento por sonar normal nuevamente.  
"Pareces un poco distraída." Comentó Oyster.  
"No no es que...yo... perdona... por favor continúa." Contestó ella amablemente.  
"Ok. Bueno como te decía, esa es mi pizza favorita y..." Continuó con su historia.

Pero sus palabras solo volavan por su mente sin ninguna dirección, pues al estar tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, Phoebe había estado algo ausente en la conversación que estaba teniendo con Oyster, en su camino a la pizzería. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en Max, apenas y podía seguir la conversación con su joven acompañante. Algo alcanzó a comprender acerca de Patty, su nueva guitarra, y el hecho de no poder sacar a su hermano de su cabeza, la mantuvo confundida todo el camino, desde su casa hasta la pizzería.

 _"Es increíble Phoebe, estás caminando con el chico más lindo ¿y estás pensando en Max_?" Pensaba la joven heroína mientras ella y el chico se acercaban al restaurante.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar, Oyster se apresuró y le abrió la puerta a Phoebe, dejando que ella entrara primero. En ese momento pensó, que tal acto de caballerosidad difícilmente hubiera podido hacerlo Max, y se rió internamente ante tan hábil comparación que había hecho sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero segundos después, la distraída chica se dio cuenta de que seguía pensando en su gemelo, y tan rápido como pudo, salió de sus conflictivos pensamientos para decir:

"Gracias." Le dijo Phoebe, visiblemente nerviosa.  
"Por nada." Respondió Oyster mientras le sonreía.

Y finalmente, ambos entraron al Palacio de la Pizza de Wong, en donde tan peculiar dueña los recibiría muy amablemente, a su manera claro.

...


	3. ¿Mi novia?

**Nota:** Este es el último capítulo de la historia. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Había exactamente 15 calles entre la casa de los Thundermans y el área central de Hidenville, el lugar en donde estaban todos los comercios y pequeños negocios a los que la gente solía acudir diariamente, ya fuera por ocio o por necesidad. Y por ese tranquilo lugar, avanzaba caminando un joven que vestía con tonos oscuros. Parecía estar preocupado, pues constantemente veía a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo, o a alguien. Algunas de los que caminaban por ahí parecían muy despreocupados. Algunos caminaban con celular en mano, y otros tantos simplemente se distraían viendo los aparadores en las tiendas. Nadie podría saber lo que pasaba por la mente del chico, nadie excepto él.

Cerca de 20 minutos habían transcurrido desde que Max salió corriendo de su guarida, decidido a llevar a cabo su plan para separar a Phoebe y a Oyster. Ahora se encontraba en medio de todas esas tiendas, caminando y viendo para todos lados, tratando de dar con uno de los negocios que había visto por los alrededores semanas atrás, y que sería una pieza clave para su plan.

 _"¿Dónde rayos está?"_ Pensaba el joven villano mientras caminaba rápidamente, esquivando a las personas que se encontraban a su paso.

El negocio que buscaba se llamaba "Freshpix", y ya la había visto varias veces cuando iba al centro con sus amigos. Y a pesar de llevar ya un buen tiempo viviendo en Hidenville, en esta ocasión se le dificultó poder dar con ese local. Apenas había llegado al centro de la ciudad pero el estar tan concentrado en su plan, le hizo sentir como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo ahí.

Y después de recorrer varios locales, finalmente encontró la tienda que buscaba, justo al dar vuelta en una calle cuyo nombre no recordaba. Se apresuró para entrar ahí y de inmediato sacó su celular. Freshpix era una tienda en la que la gente solía llevar fotografías, ya fuera para imprimirlas digitalmente, o para revelar esos antiguos rollos que usaban las cámaras en tiempos de Hank y Barb. Max nunca había entrado ahí pero en las veces en que vio el negocio desde afuera, le pareció poco concurrido. Era raro que se viera a más de dos personas, pero esa vez, en el mostrador principal había una fila de 3 personas que llegaron antes que Max. Sin duda él no contaba con eso, y no le quedó de otra más que formarse hasta el final. Cosa que no le gustó.

 _"¡Rayos! Malditas filas. Tengo que deshacerme de ellos._ " Pensó Max, mientras analizaba la situación.

Vio que al frente de la fila había un señor de treinta y tantos, de traje y apariencia muy seria. Parecía estar esperando algo, pues la chica que estaba atendiéndolo se puso de pie y entró a un pequeño cuarto en la parte de atrás. Posiblemente le entregaría algo y se iría rápidamente, pero aún tendría 2 personas más, por lo que Max se concentró en una chica pelirroja que estaba detrás del señor. Parecía tener alrededor de 17 años y al igual que cualquier adolescente, y no le quitaba la vista a su celular, pero por la forma en que vestía, Max supuso que sería una tierna fanática del color rosa, y que la bicicleta del mismo color que estaba afuera debía ser suya, por lo que después de guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo, volteó de nuevo hacia la enorme ventana del local, vio la bici junto a un poste de luz, y con solo mover sus dedos índice y medio, usó su telekinesis para hacer que la bici avanzara lentamente hacia adelante.

"Oye tú, la de rosa." Le dijo Max a la chica, mientras seguía usando su poder sobre la bicicleta.  
"¿Si? Contestó la pelirroja, volteando hacia atrás para verlo.  
"Creo que tu bici se está yendo sin tí." Dijo Max, señalando la bici con su mano derecha, haciendo que se moviera más rápido con su poder.  
"¡Hay no! ¡Mi bici!" Gritó la joven, para después salir corriendo de la tienda a perseguir su medio transporte.

Las otras personas vieron extrañados la escena, y Max sonrió un poco al ver que ya solo había 1 persona más de la cual deshacerse. Sólo debía observar con cuidado para hacer su siguiente movimiento.

Su próximo objetivo era una mujer de veintitantos que estaba leyendo una revista, y justo a su lado había un pequeño de alrededor de dos años. El niño estaba jugando con una pequeña pelota roja, y parecía divertirse mucho con ella botándola una y otra vez. Max analizó la escena y al instante supo exactamente qué hacer para ganar su lugar. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, giró su mano izquierda y con su telekinesis le arrebató la pelota al niño y la hizo botar hacia una pequeña bodega en la parte de atrás de la tienda, y anticipando lo que sucedería, Max sólo se dedicó a observar.

Tan rápido como pudo, el niño salió corriendo hacia aquel lugar por su pelotita, pero al estar tan distraída con su revista la madre no se dio cuenta, por lo que el joven villano tuvo que actuar.

"Disculpe señora..." Le dijo Max, acerándose un poco a la mujer.  
"¿Si?" Respondió la joven madre.  
"Parece que su hijo se fue corriendo por ahí." Le contestó, señalándole la bodega.  
"Ay no. ¡Julian!" Exclamó la mujer al mismo tiempo que volteaba a la bodega y salía de la fila corriendo tras el niño.

En ese momento, Max tomó su lugar, justo cuando la recepcionista volvía para entregarle un sobre amarillo al señor de adelante, quien luego le agradeció muy amablemente a la chica y salió del lugar. Por fin era turno de Max, y una vez que llegó a la recepción, frente a él había una chica de edad similar a la de Max. De oscuro cabello y ojos como dos zafiros. Tenía un gafete en su blusa que decía: "Alicia", y cuando ella miró a Max, le sonrió amablemente y se comenzó a atenderlo.

"Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" Dijo la amable chica.  
"Quisiera imprimir unas fotos." Le dijo él, sacando su celular de su bolsillo.  
"Claro, me permites tu memoria?" Preguntó Alicia, mientras tecleaba algo en su laptop.  
"¿Memoria?" Preguntó Max, sin entender a lo que se refería.  
"Si, necesito una USB para poder imprimirlas." Le explicó la chica al confundido adolescente.  
"Ah, es que las traigo en mi celular." Dijo Max, sonando algo preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Entonces la muchacha bajó la mirada como si tratara de pensar qué contestarle. Y luego de unos segundos, volteó a ver a Max, le sonrió y le dijo:

"Bueno... emm... escucha, no debería hacer esto pero... si quieres envíalas a mi celular y así te ayudo a imprimirlas." Le dijo ella, tratando de hablar en voz baja.  
"Ah, claro... gracias." Le respondió Max, para después dedicarse a buscar las fotos que quería imprimir.

Entonces, Max buscó entre sus archivos, y dentro de una carpeta de nombre "P", seleccionó solo cuatro fotografías, las cuales eran ni más ni menos que de su hermana Phoebe. Por alguna razón que todavía desconocía, Max las había guardado en su teléfono todo este tiempo y ahora era el momento indicado para usarlas. Luego de eso, se las envió y ella empezó con su trabajo; transferir las imágenes a su laptop, y de ahí irían directo al papel para fotografía.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le preguntó Alicia, mirándolo fugazmente.  
"Max Thunderman." Respondió el joven mecánicamente, viendo su celular sin presar mucha atención a la chica.  
"¿De qué tamaño necesitas las fotos?" Preguntó ella, mientras abría los archivos en su computadora.  
"Ése está bien." Le respondió señalando una imagen de muestra.

En la pantalla de la recepcionista, apareció una de las fotos de Phoebe, una en la que aparecía acariciando a una linda ovejita, era del fin de semana pasado cuando fueron con toda la familia al zoológico. Después de que Alicia terminó de procesar las fotos, las envió a la impresora, y en poco tiempo se puso de pié para ir por ellas. Cuando volvió a la recepción, ya tenía las fotos listas. Ahora Max estaba viendo nerviosamente su reloj, como si contara los minutos que habían pasado desde que llegó ahí. Entonces la chica tomó un sobre amarillo de su escritorio y se dispuso a guardar las fotografías dentro. Pero Max vio lo que hacía y la detuvo.

"Emm... quisiera ponerlas en un álbum... como ése de ahí." Dijo Max mientras le señalaba un álbum de color negro, que estaba dentro del mostrador.  
"Ah... claro, ¿quieres que te ayude a colocarlas?" Le preguntó ella amablemente.  
"Si, por favor." Contestó el joven, que seguía viendo su reloj una y otra vez.  
"¿Está bien si las pongo así o...? Ah, veo que tienes prisa." Dijo ella curiosamente, tratando de mostrarle un orden para las fotos.  
"Emm... sí está bien." Contestó Max, tratando de sonar más calmado.

Entonces, la joven empezó a acomodar las fotos una a una dentro de las páginas del álbum. Y mientras lo hacía, de pronto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tu novia es muy bonita." Dijo la chica repentinamente.

Y entonces Max subió la mirada incluso mucho más rápido que Billy, solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa de la recepcionista, quien luego de eso volvió a su trabajo. _"¿Novia...? ¿Por qué dijo eso?"_ pensó Max, prácticamente sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra después de lo que escuchó. No lograba entender cómo una simple palabra podía alterarlo de esa forma, ni mucho menos podía entender por qué sus latidos se aceleraron de pronto con tan solo pensar en su supuesta novia. Le costó un poco procesar lo que acababa de pasar, pero luego de unos incómodos e infinitos segundos, pudo hablar nuevamente.

"¿Mi novia?" Preguntó el confundido muchacho.  
"Si tu novia... es muy bonita. ¿Cómo se llama?" Le preguntó, mientras terminaba de colocar la última foto en el álbum.  
"Ph... Phoebe. Se llama Phoebe." Respondió Max con cierta dificultad.  
"Parecen una bonita pareja." Dijo Alicia, para después cerrar el álbum y entregárselo a Max.  
"Gra... gracias... emm... ¿cuánto te debo?" Preguntó nerviosamente mientras sacaba su billetera.  
"Serían 50 dólares. 15 por las fotos, 35 por el álbum." Le contestó la joven después de ver la pantalla de su laptop e imprimir el ticket.

Simultáneamente, Max le pagó los $50, tomó el álbum y salió rápidamente del negocio, pero no sin antes agradecerle a la chica por su atención. Con álbum en mano, finalmente Max podría ejecutar su plan; el cual era mostrarle la verdadera identidad de Phoebe a Oyster. Estaba muy seguro de que si él veía lo tierna y linda que era Phoebe, todo volvería a la normalidad, su amigo volvería a la banda y su gemela volvería a ser la misma de antes. Por alguna razón, a Max le parecía extraño ver a Phoebe vestida como chica mala, y no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que la vio así por primera vez, un par de horas atrás. Cuando estaba a la mitad de su ensayo, él no entendió por qué sus amigos habían dejado de tocar, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que todos veían.

 _"Vean, rockeamos tanto que un ángel se cayó del cielo." Dijo Angus, ingenuamente.  
"Para esto me uní a una banda." Agregó un emocionado Gideon._

Cuando Phoebe apareció ahí y se recargó en su pared, Max no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola, había algo que lo hacía mantener sus ojos en ella. No sabía si era todo ese maquillaje, o esa actitud de chica mala lo que llamaba tanto su atención. Pero el hecho de que estuviera vestida de esa forma, solo pudo hacer que recordara algo en lo que no pensaba desde hace mucho tiempo "mi emperatriz de la noche".

Desde que Max salió de Freshpix, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en su hermana, mientras caminaba por la banqueta del área central de Hidenville. Ahora era él quien parecía caminar sin rumbo fijo, pues en ese momento, en su mente solo había espacio suficiente para una sola persona. Él sabía dónde estarían ellos, Phoebe le dijo que irían a comer pizza, así que su próximo destino era el Palacio de la Pizza de Wong. No estaba lejos de ahí, solo a unas dos o tres calles. Pero cuando iba a mitad de camino, de la nada, alguien le habló detrás de él.

"¡Hola Max!" Exclamó una emocionada Sarah.  
"Ah, Sarah, hola." Respondió Max, algo sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la chica.  
"Qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí ¿no?" Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa, y muy nerviosa.  
"Si bueno... es que iba a..." Trató de decir Max, antes de ser interrumpido.  
"¿A dónde? ¿Puedo acompañarte?" Preguntó rápidamente la chica de lentes, sonriéndole sin parar.  
"No, mejor... otro día. ¿Sí?" Le respondió él tratando de acabar pronto la conversación.  
"Ah, está bien. Sólo llámame." Aceptó Sarah, sin dejar de sonreír nerviosamente.

Y dicho esto, Max dio media vuelta y siguió su camino rápidamente. Sin embargo, apenas había dado algunos pasos cuando vuelve a escuchar su molesta voz.

"¡Max! ¡Olvidaste decirme cuándo!" Le preguntó Sarah, elevando la voz para que la escuchara.  
"El 32 de febrero." Respondió Max para después alejarse de ahí, sin siquiera mirarla.

Luego de eso, Max siguió caminando en dirección a la pizzería, no le faltaba mucho para llegar pero aún así trató de acelerar el paso, temía llegar tarde a la cita de Phoebe. Y mientras caminaba con el álbum en su mano derecha, no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en su gemela, lo cual le hacía recordar lo que le preguntó la chica de Freshpix. " _¿Por qué pensó que Phoebe era mi novia? ¿Qué no vio que somos parecidos?" s_ eguía preguntándose mentalmente. Sin embargo, Max estaba pasando por alto el hecho de que tener muchas fotos de su hermana en su teléfono, tal vez podría levantar sospechas. _"Sí debió ser por eso"_ aunque por mucho que tratara de convencerse, eso tampoco explicaba por qué no desmintió a Alicia cuando ella asumió que Phoebe era su novia.

 _"¿Por qué no le dije que Phoebe era mi hermana?"_ Se preguntó repentinamente, deteniéndose justo donde estaba.

Solo le faltaba girar en una esquina para llegar a la pizzería, y después de quedarse ahí inmóvil pensando, de pronto se recargó en un poste de luz, y abrió el álbum de fotos y empezó a ver una por una las fotografías que imprimió. Había pagado ambas cosas usando el dinero de su cumpleaños, no le importó gastarlo todo.

 _"Con tal de que Phoebe deje a Oyster... digo... con tal de salvar a la banda."_ Pensó Max, muy confundido.

Cuando llegó a la última foto, vio cómo aparecía Phoebe con su camiseta de los "Algebritos" y sosteniendo el trofeo que ganó en el Tazón de Matemáticas. Vio esa linda sonrisa y en ese momento vino a su mente el recuerdo del día en que la dejó ganar en el concurso. Esa tarde él se alejó de ahí mientras la veía feliz sosteniendo ese trofeo, y cuando volvieron a casa ella le agradeció y le regaló la misma sonrisa que ahora veía en la foto. Y una vez, Max tuvo que pedirle su teléfono a Sarah, solo para poder entrar al Chirper de Phoebe y conseguir esa fotografía. Él jamás se lo diría.

Fue el fuerte sonido que produjo el claxon de un auto, lo que finalmente devolvió a Max a la realidad, forzándolo a dejar atrás esos pensamientos. Así que cerró el álbum y continuó caminando, giró por la esquina y caminó un poco más hasta acercarse al Palacio de la Pizza de Wong. Abrió la puerta y al entrar lo primero que vio fue a su hermana y a su amigo sentados en una mesa, juntos. Max tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por hacer su clásica sonrisa burlona, justo en cuanto captó la mirada de Phoebe. Él se acercó lentamente y vio como su gemela se puso de pie, le dijo algo a Oyster que no pudo escuchar, y se dirigió a él.

"¿Qué haces aquí Max?" Le preguntó Phoebe, sonando un poco molesta.  
"Voy a mostrarle a Oyster que Phoebe mala es falsa, terminarán ¡y pediré un Calzone para llevar!" Respondió él, fingiendo que sólo había ido molestarla.

Fin.


End file.
